Recently, along with the prevalence of wireless devices supporting wireless data communication such as smart phones, the efficient utilization of wireless resources has become a technical and social issue. Among the technologies developed to meet demand, Device-to-Device (D2D) communication that enables direct communication between wireless devices in a network without an enhanced Node B (eNB) (or a Base Station (BS)) has attracted significant attention.
D2D communication performed within the wireless network may not only increase the efficiency of wireless resources, but also reduce power consumption of the devices and network and expand the service coverage of the wireless network. In addition, D2D communication may efficiently distribute the load of the eNB, which is caused by its support of mass content, using the proximity between devices.
D2D communication, one of various communication methods including Mobile-to-Mobile (M2M) communication, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Terminal-to-Terminal (T2T) communication and Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication, may be widely used in physical application thereof.
Based on the D2D communication, a device (or terminal) needs to transmit a discovery signal for discovering its nearby device, and a resource allocation method supporting this should be provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.